Terminate the Future
by MJPETTY7
Summary: In the year 2029, John Connor, leader of the human Resistance against Skynet, realizes that the only way to beat Skynet is it take away it's biggest advantage: time Connor sends a T-1000 back to terminate the creator of time travel: Emmett However, things go horribly Based on HISHE's "Terminator - How It Should
1. Prologue

**Author's Note – Hey guys, Michael here! I wanted to give my fans, friends, and followers a litter preview of my next Fan Fiction based off of How It Should Have Ended's "Terminator – How It Should End" trailer on Youtube. I liked the idea of the **_**Terminator**_** films (films which I just absolutely adore) combining with one of the greatest films (and film trilogy) of all time in **_**Back to the Future**_**. Now, I know I haven't written a Fan Fic in a long while now, and I may be a bit rusty, but I am really excited about this next project, which will most likely be a long one. Please go watch the HISHE Terminator video as it's done really well and serves as my basis (and a trailer) for my latest story. Thanks guys for sticking with me and here is my Preview/Prologue for my next cross-over story "Terminate the Future"!  
**

* * *

"Three times the machines have sent an assassin back in time to take the life of my son, John Connor. Three times we've been able to stop them. It's only a matter of time before the machines figure out that they can just go back in time and kill one of us at infancy. There's only one thing that can be done…" – Sarah Connor

* * *

**2029**

Running through a tunnel, a man fires his AK-47 at the enemy behind him. When he was a boy, this man used to have nightmares that the enemy would return, that it would kill both him and his mother. His mother is dead now. Cancer. But the boy, now the man, still remains and he fights in her memory. "There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." That is what she used to tell him when he got scared, when he got lonely, when he had nowhere else to go. He is John Connor, and today he is fighting for his life.

Running down the hall, John fires at his enemy, a T-1000 class Terminator. For over 15 years John has been fighting Skynet, the program that one day went rouge, nuked the planet, and created human terminating cyborgs to destroy the remaining population of Earth, all in the name of peace. They call this Judgment Day; judgment to the world for relying on too many machines. "What a joke" John thinks to himself. This same class of Terminator once came after him as a boy, another model traveled through time to save him and his mother. They obviously succeeded as John is alive today, this he knows, but they never stopped J-Day.

Again and again and again John shoots at the T-1000. Entering a room, John bolts the door behind him and runs over to a secret compartment, pulling out another weapon. The T-1000 melts its body into a liquid metal solution in order to soak through the doors and enter the room in which John his hiding.

"There is no fate but what we make…"

The T-1000 starts to form its body into a humanoid form, but it is far from human. Taking his guise, once again, as a man once known as an FBI agent, the T-1000 tarnishes the good man's name by forming a sword out of each arm and turning its head toward John.

"Alright metal, it's time to gloss you over for a while!" says John as he yells at the cyborg with more rage than his mother and father combined. John blasts the T-1000 with this new weapon, an ionized electro-magnetic pulse, which sends the now-solid robot across the room and offline.

John quickly rushes to the cyborg and opens the control panel on its currently solid head. Three of his soldiers rush into the room as their fight is now over, for the moment.

"It was hot out there Connor, but we took care of it" said his lieutenant Jay Williams.

"Good, good" said Connor, still working on re-wiring the T-1000's circuits. "This thing only goes offline for 120 seconds before its system reboots, I need to work fast."

"You can do it John, I know you can." says Kate Brewster-Connor, John's wife, as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

With 30 seconds to spare John finishes the re-programming to the T-1000, making it follow his orders.

The T-1000 awakes, stands up, and waits for John's order.

"That's so cool, dad! You have got to teach me that one!" says John and Kate's daughter Kyla Connor, who is now 13 years old.

"Maybe one day Kyla, but not today, today we have something important that we have to do."

* * *

Later, at the Resistance base camp outside of Los Angeles, California, John Connor meets with his top leaders in his Resistance army, including Kate, Kyla, and Jay.

"As you all know, a few months ago, we sent Kyle Reese back in time to stop Skynet from killing my mother, Sarah Connor. As we also know, just last month Skynet again tried to kill me at a younger age, this time in 1995. We sent a T-800 back in time to protect myself and my mother from the T-1000 in which was sent. What you don't all know is that there was a third time in my life where a Terminator, one that we have yet to see, has tried to assassinate me. Now, I am not the bragging type as I hate this war, but we all know that if I were to die, the Resistance would have died 8 years ago when all of the major leaders and generals were taken out in an all-out assault of our former-home base. I was the only one here with the ability to lead, and trust me it's a burden I would not wish on anyone. We've been fighting a long time, some of us longer than others, but all of us fight for the same thing. We are outnumbered and outgunned by machines who can work around the clock without quit. We are not machines, we bleed, and we die. Humans have a strength that cannot be measured, that a machine like Skynet would never understand, that only we can show through our power and our hope! Skynet has the upper hand; it has a Time Displacement Device. We've found it; we've exploited it, twice. My friends, I ask that you would help me do so again. However, this time we will not be protecting someone, in order to beat our enemy we have to think like our enemy. We have to terminate the creator of time travel…"

* * *

**Author's Note – Well, what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed this Preview/Prologue to "Terminate the Future"; it's a project that I am very much looking forward to writing and honestly is going to be huge. Please let me know what you thought of this 1****st**** chapter of the story and do not forget to watch HISHE's "Terminator – How It Should End" video as it is basically a trailer (and my basis/inspiration) for this story. Thanks guys!**


	2. 1:21 AM

**Author's Note - Hey guys, thanks a lot for checking out the first official chapter of "Terminate the Future". I'm really excited about this project and I cannot wait for all of your feedback and to hear what you guys think will happen. Because even though I can tell you that this story follows the Terminator HISHE, I can tell you in full confidence that I will throw some twists in here that hopefully you will not see coming. Anyway, I know that this first chapter is a lot like that first time travel scene in Back to the Future (well, it IS that scene), but please bare with me as I continue to tell this story, because although it may be familiar now, if may start to change sooner than you think. Anyway, enough talk, please sit back, relax, and enjoy this story as we go Back in Time to 1985!**

* * *

**1985**

It was a late night in Hill Valley, California, just outside of Los Angeles, as teenager Marty McFly rides his skateboard to meet his good friend Doctor Emmett Brown in the Twin Pines Mall parking lot. Seeing Doc's truck, Marty heads down the lot wondering why in the world the Doc would want him here at 1 AM in the morning.

"Einstein!" says Marty speaking to the Doc's faithful dog, "Hey Einstein, where's the Doc, boy? Huh?"

Just then, the back door of the truck opens with a smoke-screen so thick that for the life of him, Marty could not see what was inside. So instead of straining his eyes, he just stood there, awestruck.

Out of the truck rolled a DeLorean, the "car of the future" as Doc had once called it, a modified DeLorean at that! This one was different from the models that Marty had seen at the Auto-Dealer.

But before Marty could say one word, Doc Brown opened the door and abruptly jumped out of the vehicle.

"Doc!"

"Marty!," the Doc said, almost as if he was surprised, "You made it! Welcome to my experiment, this is a big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life!"

"Ah, well it's a DeLorean, what are you going to…"

"Stay with me Marty, all your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed" says Doc as he thrusts a video camera in Marty's hands.

Marty turns around and starts the camera, getting ready for Doc's big experiment, the big one.

"Good evening," Doc says as he faces the camera, "I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, I'm standing at the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, its Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM, and this is temporal experiment number one."

Walking toward his faithful mutt, Doc gets Einstein into the DeLorean and strapping him inside.

Marty crouches down next to the DeLorean, video camera still recording, and points toward Doc.

Doc, now finished starting Einstein in, grabs his watch and Einstein's watch.

"Please note, Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, check Doc."

Doc gets up, wishes Einstein a good trip, and shuts the side door, sealing his dog inside.

Holding a remote control, Doc starts up the DeLorean and sends the vehicle hurtling backwards and then away from himself and Marty.

Marty moves the camera towards Doc who shouts, "Not me, the car! The car!"

Doc stops the car, grabs Marty, and walks them over a few feet putting them directly in the vehicles path.

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're going to see some serious shit."

* * *

Doc begins revving up the engine of the DeLorean, building up momentum and high anticipation on Marty's part. Marty, who is currently wondering just what the Doc is up to and why they're standing directly in front of the about-to-charge vehicle's path, holds the camera tight and steady waiting for the next moment. Marty tries to move to the right to avoid getting his, but Doc Brown pulls him back with a stare that Marty knows all too well. And just then, Doc lets go and the DeLorean heads straight towards them.

Climbing up on the speedometer, the DeLorean quickly jumps up to 60 miles per hour and heads directly towards the two. Marty tries to jump away once again making Doc physically pull him back. "Watch this! Watch this!" the Doc says to Marty, trying to keep him focused.

It's at 77 now, and climbing fast; getting closer and closer. Now it has jumped to 85 and is almost upon the two, one a scientist willing to take risks and the other a teenager praying that he still has a future after tonight.

88

Bolts of electricity shoot out of the DeLorean landing directly in front of the vehicle causing it to go in and out of focus. The light then encompasses the entire car and in a moment of amazement and through a burst of light, the DeLorean disappears into nothingness sending tire-tracks of fire right under Doc and Marty's legs.

The duo turns around slowly to look at the empty parking lot behind them. With a giant smile on his face, Doc Brown looks at the remote control, jumps up and down and screams, "What did I tell you!? 88 miles per hour!"

Marty, however, is in fact amazed, but he's also concerned for Einstein.

"Temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!"

Marty walks over to the left-behind license plate, "OUTATIME", and tries to pick it up. "Ouch!" Way too hot…

"Geezeis… Geezeis Doc, you disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down Marty, I didn't disintegrate anything." Doc calmly says as he walks over to his young companion, "The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely in-tact."

"Then where the hell are they!" Marty yells out.

"The appropriate question, is WHEN the hell are they!" exclaims the Doc waving his arms above his head. "You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time-traveler! I sent him into the future!"

Marty, with this flabbergasted look of wonder on his face, turns to the Doc.

"One minute into the future to be exact. At precisely 1:21 AM and zero seconds, we'll catch up to him and the time machine."

Marty runs over to the Doc, who has since moved again, asking "Wait a minute, wait a minute Doc, are you telling me that you built a time machine, out of a DeLorean?"

"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it in style! Besides, the stainless steel construction makes the flux dispersal…"

* * *

Just then, the Doc's watch beeps and he rushes Marty and himself backwards just as the DeLorean, with Einstein in it, returns to their present and his future.

Doc does to open the car door and pulls his hand away as fast as he can.

"What- what, is it hot?"

"It's cold! Very cold!"

Using his foot, Doc Brown opens the door and inside is Einstein, who doesn't even realize what just happened.

"Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" exclaims Doc with excitement.

"He's alright."

"He's fine! He's completely unaware that anything happened! As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous! That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to arrive instantly at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works!"

Marty rolls the camera once again and heads towards the DeLorean.

"First," says Doc, "You turn the Time Circuits on. This panel tells you where you are, this one tells you where you're going, and this one tells you where you were. You input your destination on this key pad," says Doc pointing to the key pad.

After going over that, he moves onto talking about the day he invented time travel, November 5, 1955.

"I remember it vividly. I was standing on a toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this!" Doc points to a three wire strand that fluxes electricity. "This is what makes time travel possible! The Flux Capacitor. It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day… My god, has it been that long?"

"This is, uh, this is heavy-duty Doc. This is great. Does it run on, like, regular unleaded gasoline?"

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium!"

"Um, plutonium," Marty says as he starts to think about what that means, "Are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear!"

"No, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 giggawatts of electricity I need!"

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium!"

Doc begins to walk away before Marty asks, "Did you rip that off?"

Turning around, Doc answers, "Of course! From a group of Libyan nationalists! They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and gave them a nice shiny casing full of used pinball parts. Come on, let's get you a radiation suit, we must prepare to re-load!"

* * *

**2029**

John Connor walks into a conference room with his closest friends and Resistance members: His wife Kate, daughter Kyla, his uncle and First Lieutenant Derek Reese, Second Lieutenant Jay Williams, and others such as Major Justin Perry, Pilot Blair Williams, Daniel Dyson, and Allison Young.

"Here's the deal folks, we are losing this war. What I said earlier to the rest of Tech-Com, I meant it. If we are ever to defeat Skynet, we have to start playing by its rules. If we can terminate the creator of time travel, then we can win. Skynet can attack the past; it's lost its advantage! The reason we are losing this war is because Skynet has put agents in the past and continues to put agents in the past, and this hurts our present. My mother used to tell me that there is no fate but what we make for ourselves. If we can go back and change fate, stop time travel from coming into existence, then we can save lives."

John turns to Derek Reese, "We can save your brother."

He turns to Blair Williams, "We can save Marcus Wright."

He turns to Danny Dyson, "We can save your father, Danny."

He then turns to Kate, "We can save your father, Kate."

The room goes silent. No one speaks for a long time, and then Jay Williams, Blair's husband, speaks up, "John, if we go down this path, then how are we, as humans, any better than Skynet?"

"We can't worry about that right now Jay! We can't! If we stay the course, if we keep fighting like Skynet knows we will, we are dead! We are all dead!"

The room was again silent. Everyone stared at the Leader of the Human Resistance, John Connor, with a look not of disgust, but a look of shock.

Then Jay got up. He looked John Connor, his leader, his friend, his family, in the eye and said, "Well, then count me out John. This is not right. We are now acting like machines. All Emmett Brown wanted to do was visit history. It's not his fault that Skynet used his technology for its own purposes. You said it yourself John, TERMINATE, that's what you want to do to him. Well, if this is where all our hard work and dedication has led to, then I am ashamed to be part of this resistance…"

With that, Jay Williams walked out of the room.

John Connor knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he felt like there was no other option, he felt like all his life he had been afraid that a machine could come back in time at any moment and kill him and his mother. Lucky for Sarah Connor, she died before Judgment Day, but that fear still remained in John. John had been predestined as humanity's last hope, and now he wasn't sure how hopeful he could really be. Out of love and respect for Jay, he allowed him to leave, and now he wanted to do the same for anyone else who couldn't live with his decision.

"Anyone else?"

Blair followed her husband as did Allison Young and Derek Reese.

"Kyle wouldn't want this…" said Derek as he left the room.

John's daughter Kyla looked at her mother and her father, and being only 13 years old this was not a choice she wanted to make, but she also chose to leave. She has had to kill machines many times over, but never once has she killed, or even wanted to kill, a human being.

All that remained of this little group was John Connor, Kate Brewster-Connor, Major Justin Perry, and Danny Dyson.

* * *

The four walk into a secure room that the Resistance had built just a few months before based off schematics of Skynet's Time Displacement Equipment, or TDE, that they had intercepted from a Hunter-Killer Drone.

Lying on an operating table was the T-1000 that John had recently captured in the last skirmish against the Terminators. John had reprogrammed it to obey only his orders and it was lying on the table under his control.

"Are you sure this is the best option John? Asked his wife Kate, concerned with her husband's wellbeing

"I'm sure." John said, with a serious and saddened tone in his voice. "Danny, please put all systems online now."

"Yes sir." Said Danny Dyson as he started all of the TDE controls getting ready for launch

"Sir, what if this mission fails and Skynet gets wind of our operation?" asked Major Perry

"It won't" said John

"But sir, how can you be so certain?"

"Because Sarah Connor was always so certain and I think that she would be here, in this moment, as well."

"All of the Time Displacement Equipment is online, sir." Said Danny

"Thank you Danny." Said John

John walked over to the T-1000, the same model that had come after him back in 1995. The same model that haunted him as a child like the T-800 haunted his mother. He told the T-1000 to do whatever it takes to get to Dr. Emmett Brown.

"We have to terminate the creator of time travel." John remarks as he pulls a lever activating the TDE and in a ball of electricity sends the T-1000 back in time to the year 1985.

* * *

**Author's Note - Again, thanks guys for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Again, all this right now is set-up for the big stuff in the story, which I just can't wait to tell. I'll be back in a month or less with Chapter 2 of "Terminate the Future"!**


End file.
